Lebe wohl, mein Engel
by Bluefurryelf
Summary: SSHG. Kurzgeschichte, die mir schon länger im Geist rumschwirrte. An Liebe auf Umwegen wird natürlich weitergearbeitet. Wollte aber mal kur was anderes schreiben zumal ich zZ noch immer in einer etwas düsteren Stimmung bin.


**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört aber auch rein gar nichts! soifz Hab mir die Figuren nur ausgeliehen und gebe sie natürlich (wer's glaubt! fg) hinterher gerne wieder her…

* * *

**Lebe wohl, mein Engel**

Lange Zeit stand ich regungslos an diesem öden Ort. Peitschend fegte ein eisiger Wind über die Ebene. Eiskristalle schnitten in mein Gesicht und Hände. Unverwandt blieb mein Blick auf ein und denselben Fleck in der Ferne gerichtet.

Wie lange war es jetzt her?

2 Wochen?

3 Wochen seit dem Fall Voldemorts!

Ja, ich hatte keine Angst mehr, seinen Namen zu nennen. Das hatte **SIE** mir beigebracht.

Neben mir spürte ich jemanden an mich herantreten. Dieser Jemand legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter und übte sachten Druck aus, wollte mich hier fortziehen.

„Potter! Was wollen Sie?" Ich wendete mich ihm nicht zu, trotze dem stärker werdenden Druck auf meine Schulter.

„Kommen Sie, Professor. Es wird bald regnen. Sie haben den Kampf überlebt. Wollen Sie sich jetzt hier draußen in der Kälte umbringen?"

Ich warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. Noch vor zwei Wochen wäre Harry Potter aufgrund dieses Blickes zurück gewichen. Aber jetzt war da keine Drohung mehr für ihn dahinter. Er besaß die Frechheit und lächelte mich einfach nur an.

„**SIE** hätte es nicht gewollt, Sir! Kommen Sie." In seiner Stimme lag nun ein Flehen, welches ich bei einem Potter nie verhört hatte.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie sie geliebt haben. Und glauben Sie mir. Es beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit."

Langsam drehte ich mich bei diesen Worten zu dem jungen Mann neben mir um.

„Was sagen Sie da, Potter?"

„Sie hat es mir gesagt, Sir. Auch wenn ich es da noch nicht verstanden hab. Aber … sie hat Sie sehr geliebt."

Schwer stützte ich mich auf meinen Stock. Der Kampf mit Voldemort und seinen Todessern hatte seine Spuren bei mir hinterlassen. Mein pathetischer Versuch, meine Sünden zu reuen hatte mich als verkrüppelten und einsamen Mann zurück gelassen.

Verkrüppelt, weil keine Magie mehr in mir war und einsam … Nun, die einzigen Menschen, die ich je geliebt hatte, lagen zu meinen Füßen in der gefrorenen Erde.

Meine Augen brannten und die Sicht verschwamm.

Ich hatte auch keine Heimat mehr. Unsere Heimat war Hogwarts gewesen. Wundervollen Hogwarts. Nur für magische Wesen sichtbar, war es für mich jetzt nicht mehr erreichbar. Dort wo sonst das wunderschöne und mächtige Schloss stand, befand sich für mich nur noch eine verwitterte Ruine.

Eine Träne und noch eine lösten sich von meinen brennenden Augen und ran – eine heiße Spur auf meiner Wange hinterlassend – über mein Gesicht.

„Sir?"

„Was, Potter?" Meine Stimme zitterte.

„Sie hatten diesen Streit … Und sie war dann für ein halbes Jahr untergetaucht."

Ich nickte.

Es war ein hässlicher Streit gewesen. Das wusste ich noch. Ich konnte mich nur nicht mehr daran erinnern, warum wir uns überhaupt – mal wieder – in die Haare bekommen hatten. Sie war so gereizt gewesen in der Zeit. Aber sie war ja auch schwanger.

Ich wäre Vater geworden! Ein Wunder in meinen Augen. Ich, der so viele Leben genommen hatte, erschuf welches.

Dann hatte ich sie vor 3 Wochen das erste Mal wieder gesehen.

Ihr Blick war so liebevoll gewesen. Sie hatte förmlich geleuchtet. Ich fragte, was ihr so gut getan hatte. Nun, schwer war die Lösung dafür nicht. Die Entfernung zu mir und die Nähe zu ihren Freunden – offensichtlich!

„Sie hat Ihnen nichts gesagt, Sir, oder?" Potters Hand glitt von meiner Schulter und kam auf meinem Arm zu ruhen.

„Was soll sie mir nicht gesagt haben? Das ich ein altes Ekel sei? Das ich die verabscheuungswürdigste Kreatur nach Voldemort und Malfoy wäre? Das sie mich doch nie geliebt hatte?"

Die Tränen flossen nun ungehindert.

Dort lagen mein Engel und unsere Schöpfung. In den Klauen des Todes und der kalten, harten Erde. Mein Engel und unsere Tochter.

„Sie sollten sich jetzt zusammenreißen, Sir! Ihre Tochter braucht Sie jetzt besonders!"

Ich schnaubte abfällig. Was sollte das? Wollte Potter sich noch einen letzten, schlechten Scherz auf meine Kosten erlauben?

„Sie hat den Kampf selbst schwerverletzt überstanden. Nur … die Geburt war zuviel. Sie war schon zu sehr geschwächt. Poppy konnte ihr nicht mehr helfen…" Potters Stimme verschwand in einer Welle heißer Agonie.

Meine Tochter lebte?

Ich wirbelte endgültig zu ihm herum.

„WO ist sie?"

„Bei Poppy. Kommen Sie, Sir! Sie werden gebraucht!" Potter lächelte mich schwermütig an und blickte noch einmal auf den Grabstein, vor dem wir standen.

_Hermine Granger_

_Engel und Geliebte_

„Sie würde es nicht wollen, dass Sie hier draußen krank werden, Sir! Und denken Sie jetzt an Ihre Tochter!"

Langsam löste ich mich aus meiner Starre und kniete mich mühsam neben dem Stein auf den Boden. Sachte platzierte ich eine einzelne, cremefarbene Rose auf dem Grabhügel.

„Lebe wohl, mein Engel!"

**Ende**


End file.
